Trafico
by RY16
Summary: Misaki is a meat trafficker who makes deliveries to all hours of the night. From the peaceful 20th ward to the agitated 11th, she delivers everywhere! However, the way she moves around freely through the wards and seemingly unnoticed by the CCG is getting her some attention from people she'd rather not be involved with. But does she even have a choice?
1. Prologue

**A/N (14.09.16):** _I originally wrote this as an experiment and soon realized I actually liked writing blood and gore. And I've decided to continue writing small or big chapters, the lenght will honestly depend on my mood that day but I will write more of this - that you can be sure of but I'm not a regular updater. But I'll try to post once a month from now on._

 _This_ _author's note was written after the first three chapters were published - and after these yes, there will be some more concrete plot. Please do still read it and comment on it. I'm trying to improve my writing and constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy._

* * *

She held his gaze before she grinned ever so slightly, showing bright white teeth and placed her open palms on his naked chest. The male underneath her growled and planted his hands on her waist, rubbing the inside of her thighs against his loins. Waves of pleasure shot through her body and she exhaled loudly, staring up at the ceiling. That triggered him, stopping him momentarily only to open his zipper and take out his dripping cock.

Misaki's eyes widened in pleasant surprise but she'd had enough of that.

"No." She grabbed the hand going for her shorts.

"You knew what was going to happen when you came into my house, bitch. Now drop the clothes," he pulled his hand from her grip ad threw her off balance, climbing on top of her.

"Yes, I did," she muttered and willed her eyes to shift to the common black and red colors of her species.

The male's eyes went wide with shock and he pulled back, struggling to get to his feet, his hands making skidding sounds on the wooden floor until one of them caught a piece of clothing on the way and he slipped, his back making loud contact with the floor.

Misaki pulled herself up using the couch next to her and trailed to the fallen human as he grunted from the fall. When her shadow covered his face, his eyes darted to hers, tears streaming down his face and snot running down his nose.

Her lips rose to a scowl and she smashed his skull with her rinkaku as he opened his mouth to scream, blood squirting from his neck as his heart pumped blood a couple more times not realizing the male was already dead. "What a waste," she murmured looking at his still hardened member.

She found his gym bag in the laundry room as it was usual with this type of muscle-obsessed human males. Misaki then proceeded to her usual business: she rummaged the place for any valuables he might possess (though only found a few thousand yen in a volt under the bed that was hardly any challenge to break for her kagune).

Afterwards she searched the kitchen for plastic bags and returned to the fresh corpse. First, she separated his limbs from his body. Then she kneeled next to the body removing the large bones of the arms and legs, separating the hands and feet while she was at it and placed the limp chunks of meat in bags. The organs came next, each in its own separate bag.

After Misaki was done, all that was left was a ripped open torso, a bunch of bones and a large pool of blood where a head was supposed to be.

She washed the blood from her hands and from her legs, changed her tank top for one of the guy's shirt (and also stole as much t-shirts as she could carry in the bag) and strolled out through the front door with a pleased look on her face.


	2. Uta-san

"It's dangerous to walk all alone at night, don'tcha think?" Misaki's lips curled into a sneer. Sheer will power kept her walking without glancing back at the human male. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and the greasy hamburger he'd had for dinner from the smudges on his clothes. Her nose wrinkled and she quickened her pace.

For a few minutes, he trailed her silently. Silently in his opinion, obviously. Misaki's enhanced senses could pick his clumsy steps thirty feet away. But no matter, she was nearing the ward's border. She wouldn't risk revealing her real identity with this poor excuse of a human but once deep inside the 4th ward, her client might have other plans. Such a shame it wasn't a better specimen, but choosers couldn't be beggars.

Security had been tightened recently because of ghoul gangs and turf wars. She had to use the tunnels in this particular occasion. Some bigshot was coming through here. Misaki didn't care enough to know who it was but if she had the chance she'd probably tear his head off for making her lose her precious time. Time was money, as humans put it.

The streets were awfully quiet with all the doves patrolling. It sent shivers down her spine. Plus the dark clouds in the sky, obfuscating the moonlight appeared as though they would burst any minute now. Rain would be a dangerous blunder to her senses in this sort of situation.

Misaki made a quick turn on the left. The old metro station came into her line of sight and she hurried there. Large metal gates with chains and big steel lock blocked her way in. The hint of a smirk formed on her lips. One of the few things Misaki admired about the 4th ward ghouls was the way they let the CCG keep their illusion of control over the area. Reckless displays of power like the 11th ward ghouls were prone to be stupid and childish. But they played their part in keeping the attention all to themselves, the little whores.

Misaki glanced around searching for the secret here. You just had to know where to look, how to look. Her smirk widened. She glued herself to the bars, reaching for a fire extinguisher case just in reach inside the bars and feeling around with her fingers, she clutched a key between her index finger and her middle finger.

She unlocked the entrance and locked it behind her, hiding the key where she found it. Misaki had no doubt the human male following her had seen her but even with a two-digit IQ he could probably deduce the odds of leaving that tunnel unscathed were slim.

The place reeked of rotten meat, rotten human meat and blood. An old decrepit tunnel like this one was perfect to drag your prey to. Preferably unconscious, than dead. Panicked screams would cause quite an echo but the human body tended to lose its freshness quickly.

Water dripped from the ceiling, forming puddles of water. Misaki could clearly hear the squeaking of rats and the tip tapping noises of them clearing out of her path.

After half an hour of leisurely strolling through the abandoned railways, she finally reached the stairs leading to her destination. She stopped dead in her tracks a bit concerned over her client's privacy. The human's stupidity never ceased to amaze her. The male still followed.

Time to end this, she decided. Misaki would not risk the business she took so long to build up from scratch for some human trash to simply step all over her because he could not keep it in his pants or convince a female to want anything to do with what was in said, surely filthy pants.

Misaki pulled her phone from her pocket, turning the flashlight on and carried on. She motioned towards the wall to her right and turned the flashlight off.

Now completely dark, she willed her eyes to show her true nature. She couldn't make out every detail but at least shapes were clear. The outline of the obese men came into sight. The abdominal bulge made him stand out even in this darkness. She smiled.

Her ears picked up his rapid breaths, her eyes his panicking figure. Arms raised in a defense position, turning in every direction. If he was smart he'd wait in silence and wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness (as much as that was possible for the human eye in this place) maybe try to find the wall so he could go back... Though, Misaki was beginning to think perhaps he still had a shard of survival instinct inside of him from his defensive position, even he must've realized what she was by now.

Misaki dropped the duffel bag with her merchandise on the ground and without bothering to mask her steps, she sauntered up to him.

"Stay back monster!"

Misaki grinned and released her kagune. In the dark, her large two-limbed rinkaku glowed lilac. As he screamed in terror and turned his back to run, she lifted her kagune and sliced him in two.

She was left in silence safe for the blood dripping from her rinkaku. Her nostrils flared at the scent of his blood and she inhaled, closing her eyes with a wide grin. "So even a disgusting pig like you can smell this nice," she murmured to no one in particular and licked her lips, exhaling.

His flesh wouldn't be wasted, she knew. In a few minutes this place would be crawling with starving ghouls that she would honestly prefer to avoid.

She picked up her duffel bag and dashed up the stairs, hungry howls echoing through the tunnels already. Misaki quickly found the key for this entrance and exited the old metro station. Just as she stepped outside, a wet drop hit the cane of her nose. She pressed her lips into a thin line and clutched at the strap of her duffel bag, just in case.

Her first client of the evening had been an acquaintance for quite some time now. She enjoyed his company but rarely let her guard down near him. Her payment this time was quite unusual but she accepted it as it seemed something that might come handy in the future.

She knocked on the door. The sign read closed but the lights were on. She knocked again.

Misaki slowly rotated the doorknob. "Hello? Uta-san? It's me, Misaki," she called out. She heard his voice then. "Come in, Misaki-san," and she sighed in relief.

His parlor was filled with masks of all shapes and colors, each more unique than the other. She wondered which one was hers as she put her bag down. Uta's place smelled of vanilla incense. It was immensely soothing.

She unzipped it and pulled the money and clothes she'd taken to let the customer pick which body part he preferred. Though she wished he didn't pick a very big one. She was excited about getting a mask but she had to put with the man that was now chopped up inside the bag for two hours and he wasn't nearly as interesting or amusing as he thought himself to be…Perhaps she should start being a little more forward...

"This one," he said and grabbed the right thigh. A well-nourished ghoul doesn't need much flesh to sustain himself. As long as Uta didn't turn out to be a binge eater, the thigh should last him a week, maybe even two.

"Of course," Misaki nodded and bowed respectfully and gave him a pleasant smile. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, Uta-san."

He nodded with slightly curved lips and without saying a word he disappeared through a door on the back. The suction sounds of the refrigerator door opening and closing reached her ears, and then there was a bit of rummaging through some papers. Finally, there were footsteps and Misaki quickly rearranged the things inside her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Here," he handed a veiled object to her. Immediately she took the cloth off to see what it was.

"I love it," she whispered, a big grin on her face as she admired the opaque black mask with red tribal-like spiral markings.

"I'm glad," he said.

They said their farewells and Misaki left for her next delivery.


End file.
